Abel Rotomaster
Abel Rotomaster is a second year student attending West Genetics. He is the Limiter partner of Ticy Phenyl. Background Abel originally intended to be a politician, but upon seeing his father lose his drive and serve under another, was disappointed and instead chose to become a Limiter. He became Ticy's Limiter after meeting and forming a friendship with her. Appearance Abel's exact hair and eye color are unknown. But he has been shown to possess fair colored hair. During his appearances, he is seen wearing the Limiter's standard uniform. Personality In his few appearances, Abel has shown himself to be a loyal and resilient young man. When his partner Ticy was defeated by Isabella Lucas, Abel did not hesitate to rush to her side. Even grievously injured, Abel remained stubborn and refused to give in, only doing so under the threat of Ticy being harmed. In Love Stories, Abel's personality is expanded upon. He is a bright and outgoing person who usually speaks his mind, which sometimes gets him into trouble. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Abel was shown rescuing Ticy from a group of men who were demanding that she pay for spilling their drinks outside of a club frequented by Pandora and Limiters. After the men were scattered by a display of Ticy's strength when she crushed the ground aiming for a rat, Abel tried to strike up a conversation with the Pandora. This ended quite badly, as Ticy wasn't a willing clubber, but she had been dragged along by Chiffon. With Ticy in tears over Abel's comments, which surprised and alarmed him, Chiffon made a diving kick that knocked Abel to the ground and she began threatening him with death. Half conscious, Abel struggled to figure out what was going on as Ticy begged for his life. Abel ended up in the hospital with a neck brace on after Chiffon's kick. While Ticy tried to apologize for her friend, Abel wondered about their friendship, and voiced his opinion that Ticy wasn't Chiffon's friend because she never challenged her in battle. Ticy stormed out of the room in tears while Abel wryly mused that he had said the wrong thing, again. In order to make it up to her, Abel surprised TIcy, making her choke on her hamburger, before asking her out on a date to an aquarium hosting a turtle festival. Abel's pushy way of asking, and the fact that turtle's were Ticy's favorite creatures, caused Ticy to accept. While on the trip, in addition to admitting to have been watching Ticy, Abel apologized, informing Ticy of his father's background and how he had refused to become a politician in order to work for someone he trusted. To Abel, his father had run away from a battle that he could have won or lost, and he had thought that Ticy was doing the same with Chiffon. Having seen how Ticy and Chiffon got along, Abel was able to find a new respect for his father. Later at the club, Abel approached a "disguised" Ticy and tried to talk to her. When Ticy pretended to be someone else, Abel went along with her ploy. Ticy took this opportunity to ask Abel about his preferences in girls, and Abel admitted that he was rather picky with his choice of women. When the sprinklers came on, due to Chiffon's diversion, Abel grabbed Ticy and fled. Outside, Abel realized that Ticy's clothes were soaked and gave Ticy his jacket to preserve her modesty, getting slapped when he pointed out that her clothes were soaked through and that he having problems calming himself because of that. Abel announced that Ticy need not worry, as a Limiter he'd never do anything to a girl unless she let him. From there, Abel confessed that he had his eye on an older girl. Ticy misunderstood his statements about being attracted to the best Pandora to mean that he was attracted to Chiffon and encouraged him to go after the girl he liked since she would certainly say yes to him, a thrilled Abel agreed to do so. Shortly thereafter, Abel presented Ticy with flowers and asked her to accept him as her Limiter. Chiffon, who was presented, gleefully left the duo and Ticy quickly tried to get Abel to go after her. Abel, realizing that Ticy had mistaken "strongest" for "best" told her that she was the best Pandora in his eyes. Abel also pointed out that Ticy had blown her own cover by referencing their conversation at the club when she was in disguise. Declaring himself to have kept his word, Abel requested to know if Ticy would keep her word and say yes. Ticy happily accepted Abel as her partner after telling him that he shouldn't tease her like he had been doing. Freezing 10th Nova Clash Abel makes his first in the series during the 10th Nova Clash. He is seen together with Ticy, Eugene and Chiffon Fairchild when they heard the warning that West Genetics has been invaded by Nova Form Pandora. He is assumed to have assisted Ticy, Chiffon and Eugene in protecting the Ravensbourne Nucleotide from Nova Form Milena Marius and helped in defeating her. 12th Nova Clash Abel makes a quick appearance, trying to establish a Freezing field against the Type-S dummy. He is then not seen afterwards but is mentioned by Chiffon's 'Ghost' who berates Ticy for her lack of concern for him. Busters Arc Abel is shown to have survived the 12th Nova Clash being by Ticy's side at the beginning of the dinner party orchestrated by Gengo Aoi. When the Busters crash the party, he stands back with Ticy as Satellizer L. Bridget, Arnett McMillan, and Elizabeth Mably try to handle the situation. The three are overwhelmed until Ticy steps in. His Pandora bravely fights two of the Busters alone, but she is bested twice, Jessica Edwin cuts off Ticy's arms. Abel panics at Ticy's defeat and rushes to her, but Isabella Lucas fires a whip-blast from her cannons, cutting off one of Abel's legs. Abel cringes on the floor, only a feet away from Ticy. The Buster dawns a sinister, sadistic smile as she disrobes and straddles Abel's waist. Abel initially refuses to give in to Isabella, but surrenders when Jessica begins to brutalize Ticy. Before he can give in completely however, Isabella is interrupted by an attacking Satellizer. She fails to kill the Buster and is wounded as a result. Suddenly, Legendary Pandora Cassandra appears and engages the Busters. She then precedes to heal all wounded combatants, Abel included. Abilities Freezing * Although Abel has not actually been shown to have fought together with Ticy, it is assumed he can perform Freezing. How skilled and powerful he is as a Limiter remains to be seen. Relationships Ticy Phenyl Ticy is Abel's Pandora partner. Abel is very loyal to Ticy, to the point that he was willing to pleasure Isabella Lucas sexually in return for Ticy's safety. In Freezing: Pair Love Stories, it also revealed that he liked her from the very beginning and at end of the chapter he eventually expressed his true feeling towards her. Trivia *Abel's name originates in the Bible. Abel was the son of Adam and Eve, and the younger brother of Cain who was killed by him due his jealousy over God favoring Abel's sacrifices. Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Male